Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Mass Ed-struction
Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Mass Ed-struction is a planned fanfiction by BraveVesperia101 on Fanfiction.Net and is a Sequel to the upcoming Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Red Midnight. While BraveVesperia101 is not really witing this story, his friend who goes under ailias, The Awesome Maya-Chan will be writing this story under the name of Vesperia. About the Story The story takes place three months after the events of Persona: Red Midnight, and five months after the Events of Persona 4 and takes place between Red Midnight ''and ''Persona World Tournament, for the Ed Edd n Eddy ''storyline it takes place four months after the events of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It Seems to take place after the 'True Ending' of both Red Midnight and Persona 4, or can take place after the 'Death' Ending. It Seems to have elements of both the Persona series and Ed, Edd n Eddy, with it taking place in the EEnE Universe, it is not Canon to the main Story, but is mentioned in Persona World Tournament Plot After the end of the Blood Hour in Persona: Red Midnight in Japan, The Four Characters return home to complete high School in, but after a transition of the Blood Hour, the Characters decide to take this time to transfer to a dorm in Peach Creek the last reported sighting of the Blood Hour. Meanwhile in Peach Creek, the Eds are planing their next scam in the afternoon and since the Blood Hour's time charges acording to the Time Zone, the three of them are attacked by a Blood Shadow that tries to kill them, but Edd seems to know about this and kills the Shadow by using his Persona, The other Eds are amazed that Double D can use this and start planing their next scam using Edd's Persona. But at the same time The other four then Show up and start exploring the more hostile Blood Hour. Characters *'The Protagonist: '''The main character from ''Persona: Red Midnight, his name is unknown, but he is sometimes called Alex, or Lloyd, he is based of Tatsuya Suou from Persona 2, ''but everyone sometimes referred to as 'Him', he defeated his former friend who became one of the three shadow Lords from Red Midnight''. **'Persona: Athena, Arcana: Chariot. *'Meiko Nakashima: '''Meiko is the Heroine from ''Red Midnight ''while she was not to appear in the story she is dragged to Peach Creek after The Protagonist convinced her to go, she is modeled after Naomi Nakashima from ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered... Repeated Fear. **Persona: Juno, Arcana: Priestess *'''Jessie Lowell (or Jessie Shirogane): One of the main protagonists from Red Midnight, he faced his friend along with the Protagonist to free North America from the Blood Hour, he is shocked to see that the Blood Hour has returned in the United States, he is modeled after Minato Arisato from Persona 3, he Sseems to get along well with Eddy. **Persona: Thanatos, Arcana: Death *'Cheryl Belnades': She also helped save North Amercia from the Blood Hour, she joins with Jessie to save Peach Creek and Winnipeg from the Blood Hour, she is modeled after Yukari Takeba, She seems to get along with Edd. **Persona: Isis, Arcana: Lovers *'Lucas Amano': He also helped save the world from the Blood Hour, he also joins in investigating the reborn Blood Hour, he is modeled after Junpei Iori, he is shown to be quite fond of Ed. **Persona: Izanagi, Arcana: Fool *'Ruca Ozwell': The young Friend of the three, he also help save the World from the Blood Hour, he befriends Kevin only after saving him from a Blood Shadow, much to the dislike of The Eds, he is modeled after Ken Armada from Persona 3. **Persona: Susano-o, Arcana: Magician. *'Jessica Lowell' (or Jessica Shirogane): She is Jessie's younger Twin Sister, she is known as the Detective Queen by the police and her friends, she is seen breifly Destroying a quarter of the forest near the Cul-de-Sac, after chasing a rouge Blood Shadow, she is modeled after Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4, she becomes frineds with one of the Kanker Sisters. **Persona: Sukuna-Hikona, Arcana: Fortune *'Yu Narukami: '''The main character from ''Persona 4, Yu makes a cameo appearance like he did in Red Midnight, he also plays a small role as the Ex Boss in the Blood hour. *'Minato Arisato: '''The Main character from ''Persona 3, ''he also appears as a Boss along side Yu Narukami. *'Aigis: The Anti-Shadow robot from Persona 3, she also appears as a main character she just came from a secret mission in Peach Creek. The Eds The main trio from the main series. For some reason Edd seems to be aware of the Blood Hour. *Ed: The powerhouse of the Eds and not the smartest one our of all three, he believes the Blood Shadows are from a real monster movie. **Persona: Unknown, Arcana: Unknown. *Edd: The Smart one of the Eds and the first one to awaken his Persona, he seems to know a bit about the Blood Hour. **Persona: Eruydice, Arcana: Fool *Eddy': The self-appointed leader of the Eds, he thinks that Edd's Persona is a perfect way to get money by his new scam. **Persona: Unknown, Arcana: Unknown. Gallery 415px-P3p art12.jpg|Jessie Arisato's appearance in Mass Ed-struction 382px-P3p art16.jpg|Cheryl Belnades appearance in Mass Ed-struction P3p art18.jpg|Lucas Amano as he appears in Mass Ed-struction P3p_art30.jpg|Ruca Morris' appearance in Mass Ed-struction 640px-Persona_ultimate_naoto.jpg|Jessica Arisato's Cameo after she destroyed part of the Peach Creek Forest Music *Battle Theme: Time to Make History, From, Persona 4: Golden. *Opening Theme: Pursuing your True Self, From: Persona 4. Trivia *Edd's Persona Eruydice, is Orpheus' wife in Greek mythology, this is made fun at by Lucas and Eddy. *Other Characters from ''Red Midnight will also appear, same with small cameos from the characters of Persona 3 and Persona 4. *Eddy's Brother makes an apperance and seems to also know of the Blood Hour, his name is still unknown as of yet. *The Title Mass Ed-struction is a refrence to the ''Persona 3 ''Male Main Character Battle Theme, Mass Destruction, which is both Eddy's and Jessie's Battle Theme. *While 'Wiping All Out' Is the Battle Theme of both Edd, Cheryl and Jessie's younger Twin Sister Jessica who makes a cameo from Everlasting Light. *And 'Reach out to the Truth' is Ed's and Lucas' Battle Theme. *Persona 4: Golden's battle theme, 'Time to Make History' is the main battle theme for this story. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Crossovers